Field:
The subject invention is in the field of clothing, particularly indicia bearing clothing such as T shirts, blouses, slacks, hats, gloves and the like. It is also in the field of clothing in which VELCRO.RTM. is used to fasten one part of an article of clothing to another part providing, for example, closures for jackets and pockets, attachment of hoods to jackets and adjustable fastening for cuffs and footwear.
Prior Art:
There is much prior art in these fields. Indicia bearing clothing is well known in the art and VELCRO.RTM. is in common use in many ways as a fastening means on garments, in each case serving a useful, functional purpose. The subject inventor has discovered a use for VELCRO.RTM. components in which it serves its function as a fastening means but not in ways useful to the basic purposes of the garments. The objective of the subject invention, accordingly, is to provide garments comprising VELCRO.RTM. components for novelty purposes not related to the basic purposes of the garments.